Sakura sensei
by Speedpin
Summary: Sakura is a Jounin Instructor. That is all. More exciting than you think, except in the Prologue. The Prologue sucks. Read anyways. It is recommended for everyone above the age of a second. Come on! You know you want to. Click the the title! SasuSaku
1. Prologue

Speedpin: WASSUP DUDES!!

Jasmine: My god, you suck!

Chucky: Uh huh...right _**I **_suck...

Speedpin: Hello...? I said, 'WASSUP DUDES!!'

Jasmine: That's the fifth time in a row you lost!!

Chucky: I let you win...

Jasmine: Yeah right!!

Speedpin: Ahem...WASSUP DUDES!!

Jasmine: Oh yeah, that's our cue...(gets into place) Hello...I am...err...Jasmine, and I am a new buddy of Speedpin along with...err...Nevada?

Nevada: I'm Nevada! I know everything about Nevada!

Jasmine: Well of course you know everything about yourself!!

Speedpin: I think he meant the state...

Nevada: Objection to Jasmine's stupid comment! I don't know my momma!!

Speedpin: Nevada and Jasmine are in sixth grade, so they are both twelve. Chucky is 10, and Aiyo is 9. Aiyo isn't here right now...

Chucky: Aiyo is...err...never mind that. Jasmine and Nevada got jobs here since we didn't have enough people in our crew...

Speedpin: And today is Saturday, so...REJOICE!!...Whatever the hell that means. Actually, it's not REALLY Saturday, it's Saturday in the internet world. How do I know? Ask Mr. Calcow!

Mr. Calcow: That's right! Ask me!

Chucky: Mr. Calcow, how does he know that's it Saturday in the internet world?

Mr. Calcow: Oh, that's easy...You wanna know? Then ask Mr. Calcow!!

Chucky: I already did...

Mr. Calcow...Oh...you did?...Wait a minute! I don't work on Saturdays!!

Speedpin: You don't work at all.

Mr. Calcow: Your point is...?

Speedpin: That...err...I don't have a point...Anyways...Disclaimer? Who wants to do the Disclaimer!?

Mr. Calcow/Jasmine/Chucky/Nevada: ME WANTS TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!!

Speedpin: Okay, I'm thinking of a number between 1 and a google...who wants to guess?

Jasmine: Mr. Calcow, what number is he thinking of?

Mr. Calcow: You wanna know? Then ask Mr. Calcow!!

Chucky: Whatever. I'm guessing...10?

Jasmine: Hah! You're stupid!! If you choose 10, then there will be a 10 in a google's chance that you'll be right if I guess 11!!

Chucky: I don't get it...

Jasmine: Some of us might...anyways, I guess 2,345,678,901...

Mr. Calcow: I guess...788!

Nevada: I guess Nevada's population!

Speedpin: What is Nevada's population?

Nevada: I dunno...

Speedpin: Whatever! I was thinking of 9! Chucky wins!

Chucky: (to Jasmine)In yo face!! **DIScLAImer: SpEEdpin DOESn'T Own NARutO!!**

Speedpin: Chucky...do you know how to use the 'shift' button?

Chucky: ...No...

Speedpin:(sighs) Start the story...!

Sakura Sensei  
Prologue

---

Sakura missed him.

Even if he 'betrayed' the village, she would never hate Sasuke for any reason at all. It's been ten years. She was 22. And Sasuke still wasn't back yet.

Sasuke wasn't evil. He only left to get stronger, that's what she believed. The truth was, her beliefs were wrong. His desire for power was only a fraction of his real plans. Killing Orochimaru was another small fraction of his plans. His real purpose was to kill Itachi.

Sakura, however, didn't know that was his purpose, until Orochimaru was killed. She thought he left for power from Orochimaru, and when Orochimaru was gone, he'd had no other way to get power. And she knew he would come back then.

But he didn't. Sasuke's real purpose, his real and only reason to live...was to see Itachi die by his own hands. Sasuke killed Orochimaru. And now, he was going for Itachi.

Sakura was currently standing in front of the Konoha gates, hugging herself with one arm as the wind's size swiftly grew. She was currently at said location due to the fact that she saw Sasuke there yesterday. She could've sworn.

Of course, it could've been Genjutsu. If it was, who would cast it? Kakashi-sensei? No...he's the kind of person that jokes around, but a joke that would involve Sasuke?...He wouldn't dare. Not unless he was the type of guy that wanted to get a face full of fist.

Kurenai-sensei? She was a master of Genjutsu! Well, she wasn't the type to joke around. Gai-sensei? He sucked. He just sucked. Asuma-sensei? How did he get in her head? He's dead.

And why was she thinking only about their childhood Jounin instructors? It could've been from a member of the Konoha 12...or in this case, 11.

Naruto could've casted that Genjutsu as a joke, but he would never joke about Sasuke these days.

Shino...Shino wouldn't really do these things.

Kiba? Nah, she knew he sucked in Genjutsu the same amount as the amount of normal clothing in Rock Lee's wardrobe.

Hinata was too sweet. Neji was like Shino, he wouldn't do it. Lee was the third Genjutsu sucker, the first ones being Gai and Kiba.

Ino? Ino was also a Genjutsu master...but she wouldn't dare to make an illusion of Sasuke-kun, because that was still Ino's crush. Yes, Ino and Sakura are still rivals of love.

Shikamaru wouldn't try it. It would be too much work. Chouji was just as lazy as Shikamaru. That only meant one thing.

That Sasuke really _did_ come to the village. But why did he? Sasuke didn't have a grudge against the village...maybe, he's finally decided to come back! That had to be it!

But...then again, maybe the person she saw wasn't Sasuke, but just a trick her eyes played on her. But, she believed it was Sasuke! She was determined to prove it to herself! Then she fell down to her knees.

She knew it wasn't Sasuke, no matter what her heart said that opposed what her brain said. No matter what she believed, she knew it wasn't Sasuke. It couldn't be. Her head was hurting now. She was thinking too much. Why couldn't Sasuke hurry up and kill Itachi? If he did come back, she knew what she was going to do with him.

She would rape him. No, not really...but she would someday. That was her dream ever since she was...what? 6? 7? It doesn't matter.

Wow, time flies when you're really thinking. She was already an hour late. Guess Kakashi's habits are slowly growing on her. Yeah...maybe she should be an hour late everyday, coming up with an excuse, and then everyone would accuse her of a liar.

Now, what was she late for? Her new job as a Jounin instructor, that's what!

---

Speedpin: Behold, the Angst and the Drama in this chapter!! Actually, I don't even know what Angst or Drama means...lol, anyone tell me? Please?

Jasmine: I could tell you.

Speedpin: Then tell me!

Jasmine: Why don't you go ask Mr. Calcow?

Speedpin: Cuz I dun wanna.

Jasmine: Anyways this chapter is over. And it's short, too. But, it's the prologue! Come on! Have you ever seen a long prologue?

Speedpin: In France...

Jasmine: What does France have to do with anything?

Speedpin: (whispers in her ear)

Jasmine: (eyes wide) EWWWWWW!!!!

Chucky: What? What'd he say?

Jasmine:(whispers)

Chucky: Cool!! I gotta tell Aiyo!!

Speedpin: Only girls think it's gross...(sighs) They are so stupid.

Jasmine: It is gross!! And I am not stupid, you...you...SEXIST!!

Speedpin: Wow, I am _sooooo_ insulted! I am heartbroken! Ugh! Somebody call a doctor, puh-leez...

Jasmine:(on phone) Excuse me? Dr. Wright? Yaz, this...sexist...has a broken heart. Come by my house immediately...YOU KNOW WHERE MY HOUSE IS!...Okay...okay, fine! (hangs up)

Speedpin: What was that about?

Jasmine: Nuttin.


	2. Sasuke Makes an Appearance

Speedpin: I'm back and I have nothing to say. I'm lonely right now. None of my buddies are here. The cameraman is, but I hate him.

Cameraman: You suck! You'll never win Becky's heart!

Speedpin: F u!

Cameraman: Teacher!! He hurt my feelings!

Speedpin: What? Ah, whatever! Since you're the only one here, do the Disclaimer!

Cameraman: **DISCLAIMER: SPEEDPIN IS TO POOR TO OWN IT!! HE LIVES IN POVERTY, AND SHARES A BED WITH HIS GRANDPA!!**

Speedpin: NOT TRUE!! THAT IS SOOO NOT TRUE! NO WAY!! NO WAY IN HELL!!TEACHER!! MARKEL IS LYING!!

Teacher: SHUT UP ALREADY!!

---

Sakura Sensei

The First Chapter...

Sasuke Makes an Appearance

---

One day ago...

Sasuke sighed out of relief, sitting on top of a roof. It was night in Konoha. Nobody was up, and decided that he should stop here and rest. It was a bad idea to just walk through the gates like that.

Sakura was at the gates at that time. Sasuke hoped that he would be able to escape before she saw him. Sasuke knew she saw him, but barely. He hoped that she would think for it to be a Genjutsu or something.

Little did he know, Sakura did think it was, but that happened tomorrow. Sasuke rested on the roof until five in the morning, waking up by a huge gasp.

He opened his eyes, and he saw none other than a forty year old Gekkou Hayate. Sasuke had been spotted.

"You..." Hayate said, pulling out his katana.

"It's been a while," the Uchiha smiled, bringing out his own katana. "Hayate-sensei. Would you be so kind as to give me a tour of the village?"

"When Hell runs out of heat!" Hayate didn't hate Sasuke. He didn't, but it was his duty as a Konoha Shinobi to take down the missing Nin at any cost, even his life. Hayate knew that Sasuke was stronger than him by a huge amount, and he had no chance of winning. But...still, he wouldn't back down. Sasuke was either going to return to Konoha in cuffs, or not return at all.

It was still pretty early. Maybe Sasuke can kill Hayate without waking anyone up. There was a reason for killing Hayate. He needed to make sure that nobody knew he was here. Now, where was Karin, Suigesta, and Juugo?

"Mikadzuki no Mai!"

Sasuke stayed silent and still, even though the opponent was casting a Jutsu. He showed no signs of fear, and no signs of movement whatsoever. Hayate ran toward him as fast as he could, and spun his sword above his head. Replications of Hayate slowly appeared, mimcing the real Hayate's movements.

Question: Which was the real Hayate. That was the main question.

But that was not the question Sasuke asked. Hayate appeared behind Sasuke, and brought up his katana. He swung. Sasuke was sliced in half. However there was no blood. The two halves of Sasuke blew up in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke faded, a log cut in half could be seen.

Kawarimi. How could Hayate fall for that one? What was up with him?

"Hasn't your mother ever taught you people to never play with swords?" a voice behind him asked. Hayate paled. His opponent was right behind him. He was a Jounin, for damn's sake! How could he not notice Sasuke's presence?

"Only professionals like me are allowed to hold one." Sasuke brought his own katana up. "Let me...help you dispose of that." In a flash, Hayate could feel weight leaving his hands. No way. That was too fast. In the distance, there was Hayate's sword, planted in a wall.

Hayate's hands started to sweat, and his face started to pale even more. He ran for the sword. It was only two buildings away. Sasuke stayed still as he rushed for his katana.

Hayate clinged to the wall with his Chakra enhanced feet, using all his might to pull the blade from the brick. He, however, didn't need all his might. He just didn't want to die. That was it. He was scared. He wanted to run and call for help...but what if Sasuke killed him before then? What if no one would wake up.

He wanted to make a deal with Sasuke. Spare him, and he won't tell the village about his unexpected arrival. But, he was too scared to negotiate. Gah, he isn't suppose to be like this. He's a damn Shinobi, for pete's sake! A Jounin! He wasn't suppose to back down from a 22 year old Genin!

But why was he?

He decided to stop asking these dumb questions and take action. He was going to be tough! He was going to take down Sasuke!

"Yo..." Hayate wet himself. Sasuke was standing on the wall, just exactly one foot above Hayate. Okay, he was DEFINITELY scared. Note, how definitely is capitilized. Yeah...I did a good job capitilizing it, right?

Hayate decided to do one thing. Throw attacks randomly. He swung his sword upward.

Sasuke responded by jumping onto the building's roof. Hayate followed, landing on the roof not long after Sasuke. He dashed toward him...or at least he tried too. He found himself frozen in spot. Why?

Three people held him back.

One of them was a female with a weird style of black hair. She had glasses on, and a white jacket with a zipper.

An other one was a man with sharp teeth. Really sharp teeth. He had a black sleeveless shirt, and a huge sword attached to his back.

The last one was a man with spiky hair. That was basically his appearance.

"Your late...Suigesta, I thought I clearly said, '3 hours.'"

"Sorry...we had a 'problem...'" the man with sharp teeth, otherwise known as Suigesta, replied.

"And you only brought Zabuza's? What happened to the others?"

"Lost them..."

"Actually, it was stolen," the girl, known as Karin, grinned. "By bandits," she continued.

Sasuke twitched, but then put on a smile. "Bandits? We'll get them later...for now, watch me kill him..."

Hayate stayed silent during their talk, and he finally spoke up at Sasuke's last words. "No...please...no..." Hayate begged.

"I have all the time in the world. I should go slow with this..." He started a series of hand seals. "Ushi, U, Saru..." he whispered. He didn't have to say the seal's name, but he decided that he _did_ have all the time in the world to do this. He went into the Chidori pose.

Lightning sparked in his right hand. Chakra flew around him. Hayate's eyes widened. If he survived this...he would be put in a looooooooooooooong coma. "Chidori..."

Hayate didn't have time to scream. He already died. Juugo, Suigesta, and Karin dropped him. Sasuke looked at the huge dents he created on the roof. "They probably woke up, let's go before they see us..."

"Hai!" With that, they left nothing but dust in their previous places.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, I removed any signs of you being here," Karin assured.

Sasuke stayed silent, and continued his search for Itachi. He's been at it ever since he killed Orochimaru, 8 years ago.

---

One day later...

Hibiki paced around the room, trying to look cool in front of his new teammates. Truth was, he was growing VERY impatient. Hibiki had a striking resemblance to Sasuke. They both had spiky, raven colored hair and black colored eyes. He wore a black shirt, and dark green leggings with pockets nearly everywhere. What were these 'pockets' for, anyways?

Kamuto was asleep. He had black eyes, even though you couldn't see them, and black hair. He wore a grey vest and a fishnet underneath, his forehead protector tied onto his arm. His hair was tied into a short ponytail.

Hibiki didn't have a forehead protector on any visible part of his body, but Chimi had one tied on her forehead. She had blonde hair, that was shorter than most girl's and blue eyes, like Naruto. Her clothes were basically the same as Kamuto's just different color. Blue vest, and blue pants.

All three of them had blue sandals.

And they were the only three in the classroom. They have been waiting for an hour and a half.

Sigh...if only GameBoy's were invented...

"THAT'S IT!! WHERE THE HELL IS OUR SENSEI!?" Hibiki shouted out.

"Be patient..." Chimi replied, sighing.

Hibiki opened the door slightly, placing a blackboard eraser on top. "Hehehe...that's what he gets!!"

"It's a she..."

"Whatever!"

"Come on, do you really think an advanced Jounin like her would fall for a trap like that? Shinobi always have their gaurd o-"

_CREEK_

_THUD_

"Who...did that?" Sakura twitched, hair full of chalk.

"HEHEHE!! GOTCHA!!"

_SLAM_

_STOMP_

"Owie..." Hibiki squeaked, with a broken cheek bone and a bloody nose.

"Next time you do that...get ready to go to Hell..." Hibiki didn't take that as a threat. He took it as a promise.

"Now...sorry I'm late...I was...err..." _'What lame excuse should I use?' _"I overslept?" _'Smooth, Sakura, smooth...'_

"Aww, that's okay, Sensei..." Chimi smiled.

_'Seems I'm not hated as much as Kakashi-sensei...'_ "Okay, meet me on the roof in five minutes! And tell...err...your friend there to wake up."

"I'm already awake," Kamuto replied, bringing his head up.

"Okay, that's great! Again, meet me on top of the roof in five minutes!"

---

"Now...let's see..." Sakura whispered. "Okay, I want you all to tell me about yourself!"

"...like what?" Kamuto asked.

"You know...your name? Age? Hobbies? Likes? Dislikes? Jutsu? Future dreams? The works..."

"Err...sensei, shouldn't you be doing it first?" Chimi asked timidly. She just sucked when talking to grown ups. She respected filial piety.

"Oh, that's right..." Sakura said. "You should at least know who your sensei is! I'm Haruno Sakura! I like flowers, and bunnies, and I like pink and red...and...Sas-" She stopped. She was just about to say 'Sasuke-kun.' "Ahem...I dislike annoying people..."

CoughNarutocough

"...and pigs..."

CoughInocough

"My future dream is to marr--I mean, have ba--I mean...UGH!!"

"Sensei, are you okay?" Hibiki raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine!! Anyways, I specialize in Medical Jutsu and Strength...and my hobbies are...well, I have tons..."

"Ah! Ah! Sensei, can I go next!?" Hibiki was jumping up and down with an arm raised high in the air. "Okay, my name is Hibiki! Just Hibiki...and I like pranks and to give annoyance to people, and I hate green, because it represents veggies! My hobbies are to cause pranks, and my Jutsu is basically Poison Jutsus! My future dream is to become a great Shinobi that would kill everyone in the world!!"

Sakura twitched. Kill everyone in the world? She hoped he was joking. If he wasn't, then he was ignorant. Really, really ignorant. He looked like Sasuke, but his personality was just like Naruto.

"Okay, you want to go next?" Sakura asked the girl.

"Me? Err..." Chimi stood up. "My name is Hatake Chimi...I like flowers, and I have no dislikes. My hobbies are...to collect flowers. My Jutsu...well...I cause pain and suffering among people with Genjutsu..."

Pain and suffering? This cute girl? Sakura refused to believe it. Well, she _did_ say Hatake Chimi...and Kakashi _was_, and still is, married to Anko, the goddess of torture.

"Okay...thank you...and you're last!" Sakura said to Kamuto.

He didn't budge. "Err...hello?"

"Huh? What, is it my turn?" Sakura nodded. "Oh...my name is..." he scratched his head. "What was my name again? Oh yeah, Nara Kamuto..."

_"A Nara?"  
_

"I...err...like stuff. I hate stuff. I don't have hobbies. I don't have dreams. And my Jutsu...oh god, this is troublesome..."

"Umm...I think you've told us enough, thank you very much..."

"K..."

"Come on, tell us what your Jutsu is!" Hibiki pleaded.

"His Jutsu involves shadows, okay?" Sakura asked.

"How would you know, huh!? Huh, sensei? Huh!?"

_POW_

"SHUT UP!! I'm your sensei! I know because I know!"

"You know, you don't have to go around hitting people," Hibiki literally cried.

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"No..."

"Good." Sakura sighed. "Meet me in this same place tomorrow at 5."

"A.M. or P.M?" Hibiki asked.

"In the morning."

"Great..." Kamuto commented. "It's too troublesome to go to bed, and when I finally do, it's _really_ troublesome to wake up."

"Then ask your mom to wake you up," Sakura replied, sighing. "Remember this: Don't eat breakfast. And...that's it! Bye!" She disappeared.

"Okay...well, I'm going to go home..." Hibiki stated, leaping off the roof.

"It's too troublesome to care," Kamuto said.

"I think I'm going to go, too..." Chimi leapt off.

"How troublesome...do I have to get up?"

Several hours later...

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru stated, his shadow looming over Kamuto, who was laying on his back. "Father sent me to look for you, you troublesome brat."

"You're the troublesome one, Mr. Troublesome," Kamuto replied, not taking his eyes off the clouds.

Shikamaru layed down next to him, watching the clouds as well. "It's midnight. Aren't you gonna go to sleep?"

"Sleeping is a lot of work...especially snoring. Snoring takes too much energu. Way too troublesome..."

"Agreed..." Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome..."

---

Speedpin: And that's the end of this chapter! Yes, Hayate is alive in this story. Gaara's sensei only scarred him deeply...and Sasuke kills him instead. And yes, Shikamaru is Kamuto's brother...troublesome, ain't it?


	3. The Genin Exams

Speedpin: Again, nothing to say, except it feels good to get reviews! Yay..anyways Aiyo is _still_ not here...I wonder where she went...

Chucky: Hawaii...

Speedpin: HAWAII!? For vacation!?

Chucky: No, forever...

Speedpin: Seriously? But then we only have three people: You, Nevada, and Jasmine!

Chucky: So?

Speedpin: Never mind...

Chucky: She'll be back for summer...

Speedpin: It's already summer...in the internet world...

Chucky: Oh, really?

Speedpin: Yes, really.

Chucky:...hey, look! Aiyo's back!

Speedpin: Really?

Chucky: Haha, made ya look...

Speedpin: ...that's not funny. And I didn't even look.

Chucky: Right...right...

Speedpin: Alright the Cameraman and you already did the disclaimer, so...**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Cameraman: Because your poor.

Speedpin: Shut up! I am not...poor...and I do not live in a pigpen and share a bed with my grandpa...

Cameraman: I never said you did!

Speedpin: You did last chapter!!

Cameraman: That was the only the Grandpa part!

Speedpin: O...that sucks a lot! Anyways, your tired of hearing us talk, so...start the story!!

---

Sakura Sensei

Behold, the _**Second Chapter **_of Bravery and Timidness!!

The True Genin Exams

---

"Hiya guys!" Sakura smiled, suddenly 'poofing' onto the roof.

"YER LATE!!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"Err...yeah, I have an excuse..." Sakura scratched her cheek. "I overslept...again."

"Kamuto overslept too," Chimi commented, trying not to make Sakura feel bad, even if she wasn't feeling bad at all. Of course, Chimi didn't know what Sakura was feeling. Because she only knew what she, herself, was feeling...this is confusing.

"Eh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, looking at the two people lying down on the roof. "Shikamaru? What the heck are you doing here!?"

No answer. Actually, there was one: A snore.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura tried again.

Two snores.

"Hello?"

Three snores.

"Shikamaru, I know you're awake..."

Four snores.

Sakura leaned over Shikamaru's asleep body and glared at him. He slightly twitched. "AHA!! YOU'RE AWAKE!!"

"Aww, man..." Shikamaru complained, getting up and straightening his clothes.

"Why were you pretending to be asleep?"

"Because if I was awake, then you would ask me to help you with the Genin Exams...and that's basically cheating, you know...to have another Jounin help."

"Well...it's not like Hokage-sama would know, I mean...Never mind. Anyways, is Kamuto your cousin?"

"He's my brother."

Silence. Brother? That was Unexpected. How could Shikamaru have a brother? Unless Shikamaru's parents were _really_ horny, then there was no way Shikamaru could have a brother.

"Okay..." She decided not to say anymore about Shikamaru's life. "Kamuto, let's get started. Get up."

"He's actually asleep," Shikamaru said.

Sakure smirked. "Can I?" she begged.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Sure, why not..." Sakura placed her gloves on, while Shikamaru took this as a very good chance to escape. However, he would have to explain to his parents later why there was a gravestone where the name: Kamuto, was located. He would have to explain it. _**VERY**_ troublesome.

"Umm...sensei?" Chimi quickly said. Like I said before, she was timid when talking to grown ups. "Could I...err...wake him up instead? I could do it in a less painful way..."

She thought about it. "Be my guest," Sakura grinned. The two females never even thought about ways that you could wake him up WITHOUT causing pain.

Chimi opened her Shuriken pouch. She put her hand in, and pulled out some Senbon.

Senbon? What kind of Genin uses Senbon? Sakura looked at Shikamaru, or where Shikamaru _was _suppose to be.

Shikamaru wasn't there, and she needed his help. In complicated things like this, there was only one thing to do: She wrote down Shikamaru's name on her death list. She then proceeded to watch Chimi wake up Kamuto.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tic-

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW!!!"

Sakura didn't even see what happened. She didn't see Chimi do anything to Kamuto. Yet, why did he shriek?

"THAT HURTS!! THAT FREAKING HURTS!!" Kamuto was literally crying, rubbing his buttocks. It was troublesome to do it, but still...if he wanted to live...

"Err...Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!!" Chimi put her hands together in front of Kamuto, and let her tears fall.

Okay, that girl _really_ needs to learn how to be tough. Sakura sighed. She read about her team's reputation. She had to put up with a lazy ass, with a weak minded girl, and an annoying brat. She sighed again. This sucks.

"Okay, now we can start! It's already past 5! Now, who ate breakfast?" Nobody said anything. Nobody raised their hand.

"I didn't brush my teeth or change my underwear!" Hibiki bursted out loud.

"Eww, that's disgusting!! Don't tell us stuff like that!" She cleared her throat. "Alright, what you'll be doing today: You'll take the Genin Exams."

"Sakura-sensei?" Hibiki asked.

"What?"

"We already took those exams..."

"Those exams? No...those exams were the exams to determine whether or not your allowed to participate in the Genin exams."

"Huh?" The three asked simultaneously.

Sakura pinched the area between her eyes. "Okay...let's see...alright, those exams were to determine if you were allowed to be put in a cell. Once you are, you take the true Genin Exams. Okay, you see: Thirty people passed in your class, right?"

The three nodded.

"That means that the thirty will be devided into ten groups, three people each. Then, the first three groups that pass the real Genin Exams, get to be REAL Genin. The other 7...they repeat the year at the academy. Got it?"

They nodded again.

"Okay...your objective..." She took out two jingle bells. "I want each of you to get one of these two bells from me, by noon. The person who doesn't get a bell...gets no lunch. And gets tied up to a log."

"I see...so that's why you told us not to eat breakfast...troublesome," Kamuto said.

She glared at him. "Anyways, he gets tied up for an hour, and that person will also have five minutes to touch me. If he or she doesn't...the whole team fails."

Their eyes all widened.

"Basically, you have seven hours to get a bell from me. If none or one of you do, you fail. If two do, the other one gets tied up to a stump for an hour, while the others eat lunch in front of him. If you feed him, you fail. Then, after the hour is over, you have five minutes to touch me. Any questions?"

Chimi raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Sensei, if we finish before seven hours...would we still get to eat lunch right when we finish?"

Sakura smiled at them. "You only get to eat lunch if two of you pass. If neither passes, I tie all three of you to a log until supper."

The three's eyes were as wide as the Kyuubi's whole body. They had to pass, or else they'd starve to death.

"All right, follow me!" Sakura leapt off the roof, and walked toward the training area, with her three 'cadets' following behind her. "And remember this: Come at me with the intent to kill...if not, you're gonna be stuck in the academy for the rest of your lives!"

---

His eyes were the best. Better than a falcon's. His eyes could see all. But he couldn't see what he wanted to see currently. Where was he? Was he here?

"Do you see him?" Kisame asked, picking his teeth.

Itachi closed his eyes. He deactivated his Sharingan. "No. I don't. He's not here."

"This is like the hundreth time we tried, Itachi!" Kisame complained. "He's always not here! And when he _is _here, he's here one second after we leave!"

"We're not going to leave this time."

"That's good. So, can I go terrorize the village?"

"You'd die."

"That's half bullshit and half true. I'm not going to go down into the village, I'm going to destroy this village in one shot. It'll be easy from this range."

"Wait. Just because I can't see him doesn't mean he's not here."

"You said he was not here."

"I was obviously wrong. I see him." Itachi's eyes were once again of the Sharingan's.

"Oh, so _now_ you see him!

"Wait...he's nowhere near the village. However, I still see him."

"And, how would you know?"

"Don't question my eyes. Destroy the village."

Kisame licked his lips. "All right." The two were on top of the Hokage Monument. He performed a series of hand seals. _"Suiton: Baku Suisho-"_

_POW_

His Jutsu was interrupted by a kick. Kisame also felt his back suddenly losing weight. He fell face first on the ground, with a deeply bruised cheek.

"Sorry, Kisame-senpai." The fish looked up, seeing a man that was holding one sword in each hand. Both swords were familiar. The man in front of him was wielding Samehada AND Zabuza's sword. "But, I seriously needed this. I take it without your sword, you're just about dead?"

"Suigestu, shut up and kill him already," said another voice.

"Okay, okay, _boss..._"

"Sasuke...long time no see," Itachi said.

"Uh...Itachi?" Kisame tried. No answer. "Hello? You see, I lost my sword..." Again, no answer. "Screw you!" Kisame looked down at Konoha. "AHA!!" He spotted the hot springs, and began a looooooooooooong string of hand seals.

"Oh no, you don't!" Suigestu smirked. He charged, and brought up his two swords.

Kisame finished his hand signs in time: "SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!!" A blast of water struck Suigesta. He didn't see that coming. He dropped Samehada, which flew into the air, back into Kisame's hands. "Well, you didn't have the advantage for long."

Suigestu coughed a little, before getting back up from his fall. "Uh...a little help, guys?"

Sasuke nodded. Karin and Juugo ran over to help Suigestu, while the siblings start their battle. Itachi knew he couldn't escape. So he had to fight. But, this time, he would show no mercy.

---

"DAMN IT!!" Hibiki shouted as he once again tasted the unpleasant dirt.

"Your aim's not bad," Sakura said. "But you might want to do better on your Taijutsu. You obviously suck at that."

"Grr..."

Poof. Hibiki erupted in a cloud of smoke, and when it cleared, there was a log.

"You think you can jack me with such basic Ninjutsu?" Sakura smiled. She looked around. "Come out!"

Needles struck Sakura's bare, right arm. And it hurt, too.

"GOTCHA!!" Hibiki smiled, appearing a few meters in front of his sensei. "Those needles are dipped with paralysis posion! It spreads quickly!"

She sighed. "You tried basic Ninjutsu. And now you try basic poisoning..." She removed the needles, then ran her left hand down her paralyzed arm. "All fixed." She moved her right arm around just to prove it.

"Aww, shit..."

"That's right!" Sakura added more Chakra into her hand, that soon became a fist. "Ready to die, yet, squirt?"

"Umm...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" He ran.

"That's right, you better run!" Then she took out a piece of paper, and a pencil. "Hibiki...CHECK! Next is..." She grinned. _"Let's see how good the Nara is."_

---

_"The clouds..." _Kamuto thought, looking at the peaceful whtie fluffy things in the sky. _"They are so nice...real nice...and peaceful. Not troublesome at all..." _His eyes then widened. There was something falling down. Was it the sky? Was the sky falling? No. It was sensei. One word came to mind: Troublesome.

He got up and jumped out of the way, barely avoiding a kick in the face. "It's my turn already?" he sighed.

Without any other words, Sakura threw a barrage of Kunai and Shuriken at him.

"Aww, crap!" He either dodged the weapons, or deflected them with Senbon.

This team _really _seemed to like needles. "Come on! Attack already! COME AT ME!!"

"I would...but that would be to troublesome..."

"Then I'll just have to get you motivated!" She stopped throwing her weapons, and jumped high into the air. _"Magen...Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu!!"_ She shot out a fireball from her mouth, down at Kamuto.

"Oh no. It's a fire ball. Whatever will I do?" He did nothing. He just continued to watch the clouds, and the 'fireball' hit him. However, there was no damage.

_"Impossible..."_ Sakura thought, _"Low level Shinobi like him can't be able to see a Genjutsu like that...that's just...impossible!"_

Kamuto blinked. Sakura and the fire disappeared. "What the-?" Okay, he knew what to do. He knew where Sakura-sensei was. Not above, not behind. Below. He jumped up, barely avoiding Sakura's hand.

_"He saw through it again!"_

"Unlike you, sensei, I'm actually going to do the real thing," Kamuto said, still in the air.

Sakura raised an eyebrow._"What the heck is he talking about?"_

Kamuto started hand seals. All-so-familiar hand seals. _"Mi, Tora, Saru, I, Uma, Tora..."_

"Th-that's impossible!!" She exclaimed.

_"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"_ He spat out a huge fire ball from his mouth.

Sakura quickly got out of the ground, running to safety and barely avoiding the heat of the huge flames. The fire disappeared when it hit the ground, leaving a large crater. _"There's no way he could've done that! Only Uchiha's have the power to do that at that age! To think a lazy ass like him..."_

Kamuto landed on the ground on his two feet easily, unharmed, beginning another series of seals that ended on the Rat. "Kagemane no Jutsu..." His shadow extended toward Sakura, swiftly too.

Her eyes widened, as she quickly added Chakra to her fist, pounding on the ground, which caused it to raise and shatter into tons of tiny pieces. The shadow stopped, and Sakura smiled. However, her smile was soon gone as Kamuto jumped out of the ground beneath her. He spotted the bell by her waist, and snatched one.

Sakura fell. So did Kamuto. The two started to pant heavily. "Was that Jutsu...the Kage Bunshin?"

"Yeah...so what about it?"

"N-nothing..." Sakura looked in the sky. _"That kid's not normal. Goukakyuu, Shinjuu Zanshu, and Kage Bunshin...Those Jutsu are just about Jounin and Chuunin level...who or what is that kid?"_ She got up. "All right. _You _pass. Good job. You're the first. Hibiki already failed."

"What about that girl?"

"Chimi? She's next."

---

"Grr..." Hibiki growled again, tied tightly to a stump.

"Sorry," Sakura said. "But you just suck a lot. No offense..."

"Oh, none taken," he replied.

_"That Nara kid is the most advanced in this team. Chimi got the bell the fastest, because she just snatched it from behind. But I never got to see her Jutsu. She is the most stealthiest. Hibiki...Hibiki just sucks! He sucks plainly. Kinda like me when I was his age...bummer. He's actually better than me at my age...NOT FAIR!"_

"Uh...Sakura-sensei?" Kamuto asked.

"Yes?"

"Do we get to eat lunch yet?"

"Oh, yes. You get to eat lunch. In fact, you get to eat lunch in front of him." She went into her pouch, and got out two small boxes. "Bon Appetite." She opened the box, revealing the food of the heavens. Well, not really. It was just plain food, with chopsticks.

But, nevertheless, Chimi and Kamuto scarfed it down like it was from heaven. While Hibiki got none. He was crying the whole time, and his tummy was making noises that sounded like, 'Ungwy, I'm Ungwy!'

That irritated Sakura, so she punched his stomach. That solved the problem.

---

"Are you ready, kid?" Sakura grinned. She just _loved_ to use the word 'kid.'

"Yeah," Hibiki said. "Ready when you are."

"Then start. Five minutes."

He threw some needles. She leapt out of the way. He threw more needles.

She jumped again. However, this caused the needles he threw to cut the string, which activated the trap he planted before he was tied up. The trap caused more senbon to shoot at her. She deflected them.

She saw a shadow looming over her. She looked up. Hibiki was coming from above, and he was about to give her a hell of a kick. But she used a Kawarimi. His foot hit a log. It hurt like all hell.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!" He took off his sandals and started to suck on his toes.

"Eww, stop that!! It's gross!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No, it's not," Hibiki smirked. "I know you want to try it," He offered his foot to Sakura, who was just in front of him and apparently forgotten about the test.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" she shrieked, stepping back. Then the worst thing happened. She tripped. Hibiki smirked widly. He grabbed her wrist.

"Tag."

"Tag?" Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick. It all came back now. "So...you touched me?"

"Yep."

She got up from the ground. "Good job, Team! You passed!"

"BOOYA!! BOOYA!! BOOYA!!" He was now 'break dancing.'

Chimi smiled. Kamuto shrugged it off, as if becoming a Genin was as exciting as sitting down.

It wasn't. It was WAY more exciting than that.

---

Meanwhile, in the distance, you could hear chirping. Loud chirping. Chirpings that were as loud as _a thousand birds_ chirping all at one time...

---

Speedpin: Behold, MY FIRST CLIFFHANGER...kinda. Nothing else to say, except that if this chapter was confusing: tell me in your review. Also, note how I underlined 'a thousand birds.' Ad if you're really stupid, that means that Sasuke just activated Chidori.

Chucky: Well, what if they're not stupid?

Speedpin: I don't know. Anyways, time to answer some questions. The first question is from Vu-Girl.

Vu-Girl's question: Are Shikamaru and Kamuto siblings?

Speedpin: I said that in the last chapter's author notes and it is mentioned here in this chapter. So, yes.

Cherryblossom418: Is it troublesome to type 'troublesome?'

Speedpin: No. And...that's it! Bye.


End file.
